


Near to Us Once More

by shadowofrazia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/pseuds/shadowofrazia
Summary: Written for the 25 Days of Draco & Harry Fest 2020! @slythindor100on LJ.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 72
Kudos: 20
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to this year's 25 days of draco and harry fic! The fics this year aren't going to be all a connected story, but they'll (of course) follow the theme of the day! Thank you for reading!

It’d been such a long day. The park was deserted, quiet and still, unsurprising for this late in the afternoon. But it was nice, walking out in the cold, hoping for some respite from the anxiety and chaos of his mind. 

Harry felt a small tug on his hand, and he sighed. 

“Okay, Harry?” 

Harry looked over at Draco, tried to ignore the worry he could see in Draco’s expression. He tightened his grip on Draco’s hand and smiled, as much as he could. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, and he turned to watch the snow drifting gently from the sky.


	2. Traditions

“I don’t understand why you’re insisting we do this the muggle way,” Draco grumbled, dragging a large box into the sitting room. 

“ _ Because, _ ” Harry said, carefully stoking the fire, “otherwise it’d take all of ten seconds, and I’d like to see you at least a little bit today.”

“Where’d you get all this, anyway?” Draco asked. “I didn’t see this box when we moved in.” 

“Molly packed it, said it was our first Christmas together to create our own traditions.” 

“You’re such a fucking sap.” 

Harry grinned. “You love me.” 

“Yeah,” Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three!

Harry couldn’t look away.

The night sky was clear, but it didn’t matter. The city’s lights made daylight on the street, and it’d be impossible to see the stars. Harry and Draco stood together, watching the families bustle around them, bundled up against the cold.

Draco’s lips were chapped, and his hair was messy. He looked mildly exhausted from their day of shopping, but to Harry, he’d never looked more ethereal. Sometimes, he forgot how Draco could glow.

The night air was cold, but it didn’t matter. Draco was painted gold with the Muggles’ light, and Harry couldn’t look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably noticed, I'm trying to keep each chapter to ONLY 100 words, both as a challenge, but also because I am busy. (If you've ever followed one of my 25 days fics, you're probably like _yes, we know you're in school!!!_ ) But anyway, I'm in school. Thank you for reading!


	4. Greyscale (Part 1)

Draco leant against the window frame, arms crossed against the cold, and stared out at the grounds, white and grey in the early morning light. It was strange, being at the Manor, even for just a few days.

The grounds had seemed neverending when he was younger. They felt much smaller now. 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice was low and rough with sleep. “Sun’s barely up. What’re you doing?” 

“I hate this place,” Draco said. “There’s no color here.” 

“I’ll get more lights once we’re home, make it as colorful as you want,” Harry murmured. “Now, come back to bed. It’s freezing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to write fluff (it's a CHRISTMAS FIC!!!) but my hands are like "no, only mild angst allowed!!!" There are still 21 more days, though, hahaha. Thank you for reading! :D


	5. Greyscale (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, this is a continuation of yesterday's post (hence the chapter title), but it can also stand alone.

Harry was a warm, comfortable weight when Draco awoke. It wasn’t uncommon for Harry to end up splayed across him--it was rare that Harry initiated touch, but Draco knew he craved it, once he was comfortable. 

Draco wasn’t nearly as expressive with his emotions, and he knew it occasionally worried Harry, who always worried he wasn’t enough to love. But Draco could do this much, could hold Harry close and love him.

He gently combed his fingers through Harry’s hair--it was getting long again, Draco thought to himself. He liked it. Sound asleep, Harry sighed contentedly and pulled Draco closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	6. Nutcracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 110% inspired by the fact I unironically watched the Barbie Nutcracker movie the other night. Also I'm a little salty because this chapter is 100 words, but AO3 really wants it to be 103, but I checked on two other word counting sites and they both said 100. ;_; Anyway! Enjoy!!

Harry and Ron stood together at the stove, chatting quietly to each other as Harry finished preparing their meal.

“I never thought I’d be so grateful to have Malfoy around,” Ron said suddenly, leaning against the counter to watch the pair across the room. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Draco and Hermione deep in conversation.

“A glowing review, coming from you,” he said, laughing. “Draco told me earlier that he wanted to ask Hermione about Muggle ballet. He found a recording of Tchaikovsky in a shop the other day.” 

“Tchai—who?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Hermione will explain later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	7. A Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of slythindor100's (on LJ!) 25 Days of Draco & Harry fest!

It’d been nearly six months since he’d last been to Grimmauld Place and, while the house felt much more welcoming, Harry still wasn’t terribly eager to visit. 

When he and Draco had moved to London, they’d decided it’d made sense to leave Number 12 empty — neither of them had particularly fond memories of the place — until Hermione had suggested keeping it open for people who needed a place to stay. 

So here Harry was, checking that the house was ready for anyone who dropped by over Christmas. Really, he needn’t have bothered. Kreacher was good at his job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading! These little drabbles are a very welcome break from writing my research methodology!


	8. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that _technically_ the plots of these drabbles aren't related to each other, unless stated otherwise.

The night is cold as Harry and Draco walk across the grounds. It’s not often they get moments like this, between Draco’s duties as head of Slytherin and Harry’s general inability  _ not _ to fall behind on grading. 

(More than once, Harry has argued that his grades _wouldn’t be late_ _if he wasn’t required to assign coursework_. More than once, Harry has lost that argument. Spectacularly.) 

Still, it’s nice to be with Draco like this, alone on the grounds that, to Harry, will forever feel like home. Above them, the night sky glitters with stars like diamonds spilled across black velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the amount of rewording I did to get the word "spectacularly" in there without going over 100 words. At one point, I was at 101 words. Why am I like this??? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! _Edit: Thank you for the comments, as well! I read them, even if I'm not responding to them just yet! They're a really nice part of my day!_


	9. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired, in part, by my own feelings about winter.

Draco didn’t hate winter, not exactly. What he hated was being cold. Or damp. Or any combination of the two. Yes, he was a wizard, but even he accepted this was something magic could not replicate — as convenient as warming and drying charms were, they weren’t the same as  _ really  _ being warm. 

If someone were to ask, Draco would say he loved the  _ theory  _ of winter. Loved watching the snowfall from inside his house, warm mug clutched between his hands, Harry asleep with his feet in Draco’s lap, a lovingly knit blanket draped over their legs. Safe and warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night, I was like "lol maybe i'll post earlier tomorrow." ....maybe i'll post earlier tomorrow??? Thank you for reading!


	10. Ice

It had rained the night before. And, Harry noticed with extreme displeasure, it had  _ frozen _ . He frowned at the ice-covered steps down to the street; they looked like they’d been covered in glass.

“Harry, what the hell are you doing? It’s freezing. Close the door.” Draco’s grouchy voice came down the hallway. Harry was jerked from his stare-down with the porch. 

“I—” 

“Harry, love, you’re a wizard.” Draco waved his wand, keeping it behind Harry’s back, then kissed Harry’s cheek. “Have a good day at work,” he said, and pushed Harry outside, closing the door behind him with a snap. 


	11. Snowed In

Harry was relieved the Hogsmeade visit had been cancelled, since he didn’t really fancy walking down in this weather, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. 

“You’re pouting,” Draco said, pressing his socked foot against Harry’s thigh. “You’re distracting me from reading.” 

“You’ve already read that book,” Harry said. “And sorry, I was just— I thought we’d have a nice day together in the village. Before Christmas.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Draco said, pressing against Harry’s thigh again. “I promise we’ll have a nice day in the village on a day it isn’t snowing sideways.” 


	12. Chestnuts

“Harry, you don’t even  _ like  _ chestnuts.  Neither of us does ,” Draco said, but let Harry drag him by the arm toward the cart. 

“It’s Christmas, Draco. It’s in the spirit of the thing. They’re  _ chestnuts _ .” 

“Which is my exactly my point,” Draco muttered. “We do this every year, and you never like them.” 

Harry grinned back at Draco. 

“Maybe this year there’ll be a Christmas miracle,” he said. “Stop being so whiny. Hi, can we get a small bag of your roasted chestnuts, please?”

The cart owner smiled at the pair. 

“Perfect, I’ve got a batch just finished right here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! It's 15 minutes to the deadline please enjoy! :D


	13. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first dinner with the Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of the [slythindor100](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 25 Days of Draco & Harry fest!

Draco wasn’t sure what he was doing here. Well, he knew — he and Harry were here for dinner. But Draco certainly didn’t feel like eating dinner then. He sat by the window, tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. 

He shouldn’t have been there. This wasn’t for him.

“You don’t have to look so terrified, you know.” 

Draco jerked his gaze from the frosted window to look at the Weasley next to him. One of the older ones — Bill? Charlie? Draco stared. 

“You make Harry happy,” the Weasley said. “That’s more than enough for us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! I forgot how to count and thought this was day 14!!! Thank you for reading!


	14. Reindeer Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a surprise for Draco.

“Nope. You’ve completely killed the mood.” Draco refused to look at the man sitting in his lap. “We’re never having sex again.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Harry whined, eyes watering with the effort of containing his laughter. “I bought these just for you! I thought you liked it when I dressed up!” 

“I thought I did, too,” Draco muttered. 

Harry laughed harder and thrust his hips. 

“You don’t like Rudolph?” he asked, grinning.

“You have no shame,” Draco said, grimacing down at the ridiculous underwear and running his hands over Harry’s thighs.

“None.”

“We’re burning these once we’re done.” 

“I expected nothing less.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw today's prompt and immediately thought "wow Draco would _hate_ those." And, like, am I wrong? They are pretty funny, though. Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the first two weeks (!?!??!!!!) of this fest!


	15. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco does some Christmas shopping

Draco loved bookshops, loved the pressing quiet and the scent of dust and paper in the air. It reminded Draco of winter days curled up in the Manor library. Draco leant against a bookshelf and thumbed through a book he thought Hermione might like. 

He’d never realized how similar they were, never imagined he’d be proud of that. 

Draco snorted. Look at him, waxing poetic about Hermione Granger, of all people.

“You’re making a face,” Harry said quietly. 

“I’m just thinking,” Draco responded. “Are you ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.” Harry smiled. “Hermione’s been wanting that book for ages.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really miss bookshops! And libraries!!! Thank you for reading! 💜💜💜


	16. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco helps Mrs. Weasley with some baking.

“Get out of the kitchen before I lock you three outside!” 

Draco snorted as Harry, Ron and George were ushered from the room by Mrs. Weasley, once again. 

“Why does Draco get to stay here? That’s not fair!” 

“It  _ is  _ fair. When he helps, the cookies actually make it into the oven! Out!” 

Harry caught Draco around the waist and pulled him close. 

“A kiss for some dough?” He rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. Draco laughed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“Not a chance, love.” 

The uproarious laughter was almost enough to drown out Harry’s wail of betrayal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Draco fears Mrs. Weasley's wrath more than he loves Harry. It's close, but she's very scary. 😂 Thank you for reading!


	17. That's A Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco wrap some gifts together.

For the people who didn’t know Harry and Draco well, it always came as a surprise that Harry was actually the better gift-wrapper of the pair. This was something Harry took great pride, and maybe a little bit of offense, in.

“What about me says I’d be bad at wrapping gifts?” Harry asked, tying a strip of gold ribbon into a neat bow. 

Draco laughed from his labeling station at the coffee table and looked over at the explosion of wrapping supplies around Harry. He raised his eyebrows. 

“You know what,” said Harry after a long pause. “Don’t answer that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	18. And Spice to Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a clingy drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the post for yesterday (Dec 18).

“There you are,” Harry said happily, throwing himself into the seat beside Draco.

“I haven’t moved since you wandered off earlier,” Draco said, adjusting his position on the couch to accommodate Harry’s drunken form. “Have you consumed anything other than mulled wine tonight?” 

Harry’s blank look told Draco all he needed to know. Draco sighed and went to stand, but Harry pulled him back. 

“I’m fine,” he whined.

“Harry—” 

“I’m  _ fine. _ We’re with friends,” Harry said, resting his head on Draco’s chest. “I’m having fun. Sit with me.” 

Draco sighed, ran his fingers through Harry’s bangs, and smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was in a foul mood last night, so I figured it'd be better to just post late instead of forcing myself to write something. I hope you're all doing well! And thank you for the comments! <3


	19. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doubts Muggle engineering.

“I don’t understand how it stays up if Muggles haven’t got magic. How do they know it’s safe? It might be a spell—” 

Harry tugged gently at Draco’s hand to get his attention.

“Sorry,” he said, eyes shining with excitement. “I just— I’ve never seen anything like this.” 

Harry smiled. 

“You’re cute when you’re excited.”

“Am not,” Draco muttered. “Harry, we’re not getting on that thing.” 

“Hermione says it’s safer than a broom.” 

Draco stared at Harry, clearly unamused. Harry laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“We’ll only look at the lights, I promise.” 

The relief on Draco’s face was comical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's low-key a self-insert of myself. Ferris wheels (heights in general) _terrify_ me. Anyway, I posted yesterday's chapter a little bit ago, so it's there if you'd like to read it tonight! Thank you for reading!


	20. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco attend Draco's work party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [slythindor100](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 25 Days of Draco and Harry fest.

“You know I’m much more favorable towards Muggles than anyone could’ve ever imagined, but their crackers are incredibly underwhelming,” Draco murmured. Harry huffed a laugh. 

“I’ve seen you pull at least  _ four _ since we arrived,” Harry said dryly. Draco grinned, holding up another. 

“Care to make it five?” 

“You’re already wearing two crowns.” Harry took the other end of the cracker, sighing when he lost. “Three crowns.” 

“I’ve got a good head for crowns,” Draco said, happily attempting to balance the third tissue paper crown on the two others. He looked ridiculous. He looked happy.

Harry loved him for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments! I love reading them and really appreciate them!!! I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Draco's room for the first time

If asked to describe Draco Malfoy’s room, the word  _ cozy _ wouldn’t have even crossed Harry’s mind. But now he was standing in it? 

“What? Were you expecting a coffin or something?” 

Harry flushed, embarrassed. 

“No, I— I guess I hadn’t expected so many blankets?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“I get cold,” he said. 

Harry nodded, sitting on the bed. Really, the room _ was _ a very Draco room, to those who knew him well enough. 

“Here.” Draco held out a stack of clothes. “The great Draco Malfoy also can’t be fucked to wear matching pajamas. Hope you weren’t hoping for silk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is _much_ earlier than I usually post. Thank you, as always, for reading! Also, lol, I don't think Draco's room would look exactly like the pic, but I do like those blankets.


	22. Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend an afternoon together in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This can be read as a companion/sequel to Day 11's drabble (Snowed In). It can also stand alone, but in my head it happened in the same universe, idk.

Harry could feel the looks focused on him and Draco as they walked through Hogsmeade, spending time together before they left for Christmas. He could handle the stares — it wasn’t an unfamiliar experience, being stared at.

“You’re not even listening, are you? You’re just staring at me, like—” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, just—” Draco blinked, dazed. “I’m sorry. What?” 

“It’s hardly a secret,” Harry mumbled. “Just hadn’t said it yet.” 

Draco laughed, skin flushed pink with delight, and pulled Harry in for a kiss. Harry rested his hands on Draco’s waist and smiled. 

Let them stare.


	23. Captivate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco skates. Harry watches.

Harry loved watching Draco skate, despite not being one for ice-skating himself. He’d skated with Draco before, but Harry much preferred to keep his feet on the ground. 

Draco and Harry had orbited each other since they were teens, but had only started dating the previous year. Already, Harry knew with certainty that Draco never felt more at peace than when he was on the ice. 

Harry’s eyes traced the line of Draco’s body, curved effortlessly in his layback spin. Draco looked ethereal, and Harry was loath to disturb him. 

So he watched, captivated, as Draco began his program again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love figure skating, and I think figure skater Draco would be amazing! I'm obsessed with Adam Rippon's layback spin, so that's part of the reason why that's the spin Draco did. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for reading and commenting!


	24. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry prepares gifts with Hermione.

Harry had always heard Christmas was more fun with kids around, but he hadn’t realized that meant so much extra work.

“They’re not even my kids,” he whined, laughing when Hermione swatted at his arm. 

“You love this, don’t lie,” she said. “Besides, you need to practice for when you and Draco have kids.” 

Harry cleared his throat and looked over at the man sound asleep on the couch. 

“I kind of imagined him helping a little bit more,” he said. Hermione laughed, glancing at her husband asleep on the floor. 

“They’ll get up with the kids in the morning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day!! Thank you for reading!


	25. If the Fates Allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco talk on Christmas day.

Harry watched the snow blanketing the city outside his hotel room window. It was beautiful, but he’d rather be home. 

The phone in his hand connected. 

“Merry Christmas, love,” Harry said. “Sorry I couldn’t get a flight out.” 

“You don’t control the weather, Harry.” On the screen, Draco smiled. “You’ll be home tomorrow.” 

“Make sure to keep the mistletoe up; I want to kiss you right when I get home.” 

“As if you need the excuse.” 

“You’re right.” Harry said, curling against the pillows. “How were your parents?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry settled in to hear his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Thank you if you followed from day one, or if you just found this in like July 2022 and thought you'd read some Christmas fic. I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was so nice to have something normal to do this year. I hope you're all doing well! Merry Christmas!


End file.
